


Misunderstood

by The_Phantom_Writer



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, Demons, M/M, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Neighbor, Possession, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, age gap, childhood fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Writer/pseuds/The_Phantom_Writer
Summary: Nicky knew better than to pry into Mr. Peterson's business, but he just had to know. He had to know what laid dormant in the basement. However, perhaps his aggressive neighbor wasn't a bad guy. Maybe he's simply protecting the outside world from something dangerous.But after all. Curiosity killed the cat.





	1. Chapter 1

He knew it was wrong. Mr. Peterson had made it very clear that any indication of approaching the property would be met with hostility. And yet, Nicky found himself ignoring the feeling in his gut all but screaming at him to abort this insane suicide mission. Yet he pressed on, using the cover of darkness to hide his approach. Mr. Peterson was in the living room, asleep in his recliner as the tv flickered before him. Nicky eyed the elder man for a moment before heading towards the kitchen. He opened the unlocked window, careful as he climbed over the sink. His shoes clicked against the floor, making him wince at the sound. Mr. Peterson snored in the other room, grumbling incoherently. Nicky sighed, making his way tentatively towards the basement door.

He hated to intrude into the man's privacy like this. However, his curiosity was beginning to kill him. He didn't think Mr. Peterson was a 'bad' person, but the way he acted about his basement was just odd. The door was barred shut as if something horrific lurked behind it. Nicky shuddered at the idea, picking up the hammer he'd brought with him and beginning to remove the nails blocking his way. All the while he kept a close eye on Mr. Peterson, freezing at even the tiniest movement. Eventually, the boards had been safely set aside, the hammer stowed back in Nicky's pocket. He opened the door carefully, trying to be silent...

And then it creaked.

The sound of Mr. Peterson grumbling made his blood run cold. He swallowed thickly, staring at the man as he shifted in his chair. It was only when he'd settled back into sleep that Nicky slipped into the basement stairwell, shutting the door behind him. He reached back, retrieving the second tool he'd stashed in his belt. A flashlight. He flicked it on, careful as he picked his way down the stairs. The basement was dark and silent, cold air chilling his legs through his ripped jeans. He shivered, reaching the bottom of the stairs and rounding a corner. There sat yet another door, ominously lit by his flashlight beam. Nicky approached it, pressing an ear against the wood. He heard nothing save for the rhythmic drip of a leaking pipe. He grabbed the handle, steadying himself with a breath. It felt so wrong...and yet he **_had_** to know. His nerves were practically on fire, jolting under his skin as if they were alive. He wanted to run back upstairs and beg his neighbor for forgiveness. But then he'd never know what was in there. It had to be done.

He turned the handle and shoved the door open.

* * *

Mr. Peterson woke startled, unsure what had woken him. His tv was still on the same channel he'd left it on, and the man frowned deeply. He stretched, listening to his joints pop from stiffness. He should head to bed for once, although his pesky neighbor always seemed a bit too eager to know his secrets. It kept him on edge, barely sleeping in his old recliner.

It was at that moment that he realized what had woken him. It happened again, a bare shift of the air around him. He froze, hair standing on end as his nerves lit up. He jumped to his feet, whirling around towards the basement door. It was closed, but the boards sitting behind the couch told a different story. He ran to it, flinging the door opening and rushing down the steps. Another ripple of energy passed through the air, sending a chill down the man's spine.

 _'What_ _did_ _that_ _moron_ _do?'_ He thought, desperately hoping that somehow his neighbor hadn't broken in tonight. Of course, it was never that simple. The second door was open, and Mr. Peterson could see the blackness creeping around the door. He knew it couldn't leave, couldn't attack him from here. Yet, he couldn't leave his idiot neighbor to that thing. He groaned, stalking towards the door and throwing it fully open.

His younger neighbor was standing in the center of the room, stock still and back to the door. The shadow creature that lived here was before him, holding him in its trance. It began to reach out, clawed fingers signaling its hunger. Mr. Peterson hissed, drawing the shadow man's gaze to him. "He's not meant for you," he snapped, trying to look in control of the situation. The creature tilted its head, glowing white eyes boring into him.

"Do you think you can control me?" The words came not from the shadow man, but from Nicky. The young man turned, eyes glassy to show he was under the being's control. "You may have me trapped here for now, but in a fight we both know who would truly win." The man frowned. The shadow man was right, he didn't stand a chance against the demonic entity. Not on his own. The shadow man had turned its attention back to Nicky, movements sluggish and eerie.

 _'Not_ _today,'_  he thought to himself. The man grabbed Nicky's discarded flashlight, shining the beam towards the shadow man. It screeched, backing away with a hiss like an angry cat. Nicky's eyes rolled back, the younger man collapsing to the floor. Mr. Peterson approached him, carefully keeping the light on the shadow man as he crouched beside Nicky. He got one hand under the man's body, flipping the flashlight off and tucking it into his pocket before lifting Nicky into his arms. The shadow man whipped towards him, eyes burning. Mr. Peterson didn't acknowledge the creature, heading for the door. The shadow man surged towards him, ready to strike.

it struck the barrier of the room, growling angrily as its prey left its reach. Mr. Peterson shoved the door shut with his foot, carrying Nicky upstairs and towards the bedroom. The younger man was eerily still. If not for the gentle rise and fall of his chest Mr. Peterson would've been worried. He sighed, nudging his bedroom door open and heading inside. He settled Nicky onto the bed before heading back to board up the basement door again. Task done, he sat back in his recliner. He'd deal with Nicky tomorrow and hopefully this time the younger man would stop his snooping.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicky woke with a start, crying out loudly as his eyes went wide. He panted, sitting up shakily and snatching at the glass of water on the bedside table. He drank it quickly, gasping for air once he'd finished. His head felt heavy, limbs numb and tingly. He took a breath to steady his thudding heart, clenching his fingers into the comforter covering him.

"Feeling better?" He jumped at the voice, whipping around so fast that he fell out of bed. Mr. Peterson was there in a second, staring down at him with an amused expression. "Well then, good to see you too."

"M-Mr. Peterson!" He scrambled to his feet, stumbling over himself as he did so. It was only then that he realized the room he was in wasn't his own. It was basically furnished, the window looking out towards his own house. He was in his neighbor's bedroom, a fact that only mildly surprised him. He'd been in here before during his snooping, but he'd never slept over before. He looked back to his neighbor, looking for some hint of malice in the man's green eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. The man crossed his arms.

"Will you finally stop invading my house?" Mr. Peterson asked. Nicky nodded slowly, fidgeting with the hem of his button-up shirt. "Good. Now come along. May as well get some food in you before you pass out." Nicky went to argue, interrupted only by his stomach growling loudly. Mr. Peterson caught his gaze. "You've been out for three days." The younger man took a deep breath, shivering at the thought.

"Three days?" he asked softly. When his neighbor nodded he whined low in his throat. Mr. Peterson sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on Nicky," he said softly, urging the boy towards the door, "I'll explain more after you eat." Nicky was quiet, allowing the older man to steer him towards the kitchen. Nicky's eyes drifted to the basement door as they passed, a rough shudder wracking his frame. Mr. Peterson urged him past, roughly seating the man at the table before turning to the counter.

"Um-" He cut off with a squeak when Mr. Peterson turned, knife in hand. Granted, it was a butter knife, but Nicky was sure it could be a weapon in Mr. Peterson's hands. "Never mind. I should probably go!" The man sighed, shaking his head.

"Relax Nicky," he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Worst case scenario I'd throw you out again, but you already know what's hiding here so there's not much of a point." Nicky swallowed, looking away.

"What is it?" For a long moment, Mr. Peterson didn't reply, simply turning back to whatever he was doing. Eventually, he set the knife down, setting a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk on the table. It was only once Nicky had finished half a sandwich that he finally spoke.

"It's an ancient creature Nicky," he said, threading his fingers together and resting his chin atop them, "I'm not sure how it got here. All I know is I've done my best to keep people away from it at all costs."

"Sounds lonely," the younger commented. The older man nodded, tugging at his rubber gloves as if ensuring they were in place. Nicky set down his food, studying Mr. Peterson's face. "Mr. Peterson?" The man hummed, glancing up at him. "Maybe, since I already know...maybe I could come over sometimes? Give you some company?" The man's eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly. Nicky panicked, stammering nervously. "Or not! I uh...you're probably sick of me by now. I should go." He stood abruptly, nearly tripping over the chair as he tried to leave.

"William." Nicky froze, one hand on the doorframe to the kitchen.

"What?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder. His neighbor stood, clearing his throat.

"Mr. Peterson is too formal," the man said, "so, call me William." Nicky swallowed, blinking.

"Okay," he said softly. William nodded, seemingly pleased.

"As for your question," the man said, "you may. As long as you promise to use the front door and leave the basement alone." Nicky perked up like an excited puppy, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah," he said, "of course." Before he could think about it he hugged the older man, squeezing a surprised sound from him. "Thanks for saving me down there William." Slowly, William wrapped his arms around the younger man, patting his back awkwardly.

"Of course," he replied, "I wasn't about to leave you down there. God only knows what it would have done to you." Nicky tightened his grip, nearly clinging to the back of the elder man's shirt.

"It wanted to take over," Nicky whispered, "I could feel it." Wetness seeped into William's shirt, and he knew the younger was crying. He lifted a hand to Nicky's head, running it through his spiked hair. Eventually, he looked up, watery brown eyes looking lost and scared. It was painful to see. William may have been aggressive in keeping Nicky away, but he never wanted to actually hurt the young man.

"Maybe you should head home," William said, "get some time to process and rest." He moved to release the younger, but Nicky's grip tightened. He looked panicked, shivering like a leaf in the wind.

"I can't," Nicky choked out, hiccuping a bit as his sobs got caught in his chest, "Going back there won't escape it." William frowned, confused and concerned for the younger.

"What do you mean?" Nicky cracked then, breaking down fully. The older man was startled, not entirely sure how to react at that. Nicky went nearly limp, William's grip the only thing keeping him upright.

"When I was a kid, I saw him," Nicky said, bordering on a panic attack, "I still see it sometimes, while I sleep." His grip tightened. "I don't wanna see it again..."

"I'm sorry kiddo," William soothed. Nicky sniffed, tears slowing to a stop.

"C-can I stay?" he asked nervously. William nodded, helping him find his footing again. "Will you stay?"

"Sure," he agreed, "As long as you don't try anything funny Nicky." The younger laughed, a wide smile on his face. William counted it as a win, turning the other and leading him upstairs. Nicky yawned, clearly tired still despite his three-day nap. So William steered him into the bedroom, urging him towards the bed. Nicky didn't protest, clumsily sliding his flannel and t-shirt off before pausing. He glanced over at his neighbor, before slipping his jeans off. The older man simply slid his shirt and gloves off before pulling back the comforter. Nicky clambered in, snuggling in as William chuckled. "Goodnight kid."

"G'night William." The man clicked off the light, settling into his bed for the first time in a long while. Nicky rolled over, pressed into his back. William chose not to comment, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim them both.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nicky found himself back in the basement, breath fogging in front of him. His eyes felt useless, unable to make out much of his surroundings in the darkness. He stumbled forward, one hand on the wall as he tentatively picked his way forward. A voice seemed to echo around him, whispering into his ear in some unheard language. It unsettled him, made him swallow thickly and shiver._

_"Hello?" He called into the darkness. He didn't expect an answer, yet something hissed in reply. A shape flickered through the darkness, catching Nicky's attention. "William?" He called after it. When he didn't receive an answer he started after it. It lingered at a corner, almost beckoning him closer before vanishing from sight. When he reached it, the person had disappeared entirely. Nicky froze, unsure what to do until a voice spoke._

_"Come back to me. Allow me to embrace you into darkness." He yelped as the shadow man appeared, white eyes boring into him. He felt frozen in place, suffocated by icy hands. "You'll not regret letting me control you."_

_"No..." he gasped out weakly, squeezing his eyes shut. "No."_

* * *

 

"No!" Nicky bolted awake, falling to the floor in a heap. He laid there panting, trying to reorient himself as his pulse calmed. It took him a while to realize he wasn't in his room, memories of the previous night returning to him. He got to his feet, piling the blankets back on the bed. William was nowhere to be seen, so Nicky carefully made his way downstairs. A noise came from the kitchen so the boy made his way there. William looked up upon his arrival, flashing an uncharacteristic smile.

"Morning," the man said. Nicky muttered a greeting in return, yawning and plopping into a chair. "Sleep well?"

"Mostly," he said, rubbing at his eyes. When he blinked them open again he noticed his neighbor watching him with amusement. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." William turned back to the stove with a chuckle. "I just didn't expect you to walk around nearly nude in someone else's house. Especially with the curtains open." Nicky shot him a confused look before recalling his current state of undress. He yelped, bolting to his feet and fleeing towards the bedroom. William's laugh followed him, painting his cheeks bright red.

' _That jerk!'_ He searched for his clothing, pouting as he did so. _'I dunno what's worse. Him trying to chase me around all the time or him making fun of me.'_ He grumbled to himself as he tugged on his clothes. Once he'd finished he began searching for his shoes. Unable to find them he begrudgingly went back to the kitchen, arms crossed. William cocked an eyebrow.

"Looking for something?" He asked. Nicky scowled.

"I'd like my shoes," he replied. William shrugged, looking unconcerned as he set breakfast on the table.

"Breakfast first," the man said, "You're much too skinny." Nicky rolled his eyes, arms still crossed stubbornly.

"Fine," he relented, "but I really need them after. I've gotta get to work." The man nodded, pointing to the table. Nicky sighed, flopping into a chair with a glare. William looked unconcerned at his expression, setting a platter of pancakes in front of him. Nicky's anger vanished in an instant, happily shoveling food into his mouth. William sat down, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. It was an odd experience, but not exactly uncomfortable. Still, Nicky found himself peeking up at his neighbor, analyzing his calm expression. Eventually, the man glanced up, quirking an eyebrow. Nicky flushed, staring back down at his plate.

"Where do you work?" The question startled him, glancing up with large eyes. He swallowed thickly, tripping over his words as he spoke.

"I work in town at a publishing house." William looked mildly impressed, waiting for more information. "I mean, I mostly run documents around, but it pays the bills."

"Interesting." Nicky shrugged. It had never seemed all that interesting to him. It was work, but not exactly fun work. Still, he needed it nonetheless. William seemed to sense his growing unease, setting his coffee down and folding his paper. "You know, I used to work as an architect when I was younger." Nicky cocked his head.

"Really?" William chuckled.

"How else do you think this house got built? I certainly didn't hire someone else to do it," the man said. Nicky considered his words, shivering at the idea of the shadow man.

"I guess that makes sense," he replied, "but why make it so crazy?"

"What can I say. I guess I'm a tad excentric." Nicky smiled, happy to continue their banter until his phone's alarm buzzed. He yelped, bouncing to his feet.

"I'm gonna be late!" William pointed him in the direction of his shoes, watching the younger man pull them on before running from the house, calling a quick goodbye as he went.

* * *

 

"You're late Harding!" Nicky winced, curling into himself like a dejected puppy.

"S-sorry sir. I lost track of time." His boss loomed over him, scowling. "It won't happen again."

"You'd better hope it doesn't boy! I don't take kindly to slackers in my office. Now go. Angela has copies that need to be transferred into the editing department and their behind as it is. Don't make them any more behind. Understood?" He muttered a quiet 'yes sir' before racing off. He could feel the man's glare until he finally rounded the corner. It was only then that he slowed, sighing as he headed deeper into the building.

"I knew I should've left earlier," he grumbled, pressing the elevator call button to head up to Angela's office. When the door slid open he was grateful to find it empty, settling against the wall. "But no. He had to bribe me pancakes." He groaned. "Why am I so weak." The elevator dinged, letting him out and into the arms of the overly hyper woman that was Angela.

"About time kid," she said, squeezing him tightly, "I thought the Boss was gonna call for your head." She bustled off, grabbing papers and folders before piling them in Nicky's arms.

"I got caught up this morning," he explained weakly. Angela nodded enthusiastically.

"So who is she?" Nicky squeaked, flushing bright red at the statement.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" He protested. Angela paused.

"Who is...he?" Nicky groaned, hiding his face in the documents.

"There's no one alright. I just overslept." Angela shrugged, deciding to leave it be for now.

"Get on with you then. Those files need to be in editorial like...yesterday." Nicky nodded, cracking a smile.

"Aye Aye chief." He headed for the elevator, Angela trotting along behind him.

"Say hi to the girlfriend slash boyfriend for me!" Nicky flushed again, about to retort when the elevator door slid shut. He groaned, knocking his head back against the wall.

"It's gonna be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

Nicky collapsed onto his couch as soon as he got home. He groaned, legs exhausted from hours of carting things back and forth through the building. Still, he didn't mind the work too much as long as his boss didn't target him for only he knew why. The boy sighed, shifting his weight to get comfortable. It was late, the sun having set a long while ago. Part of him felt the urge to talk with William, to complain about his work while the older man chuckled. Yet the other half of him shoved that away. It'd be stupid. After all, he'd barely socialized with the man normally other than the day prior. And even then it was a bit off.

He scowled, grabbing the blanket at the foot of his bed and throwing it over himself. He shucked off all of his clothes except for his pants, trying to wiggle fully into the couch. He managed to snag his phone charger, plugging the pesky thing in before curling into his blanket cocoon. His alarm was set for tomorrow afternoon, so he was more than happy to sleep until society needed him once again.

* * *

_"Nicky...I know you can hear me. Come to me." Nicky looked up, lost and confused as he stumbled blindly through the dark. His body was warm, as if wrapped in somewhere safe and gentle. The voice on the breeze cooed to him, tempting his movements. "Come to me, and I will grant you happiness. No more stress. No more anxiety. Just blissfulness." Nicky sighed. That sounded nice. Maybe, just maybe, he should follow it?_

_He found himself aimlessly trailing after the voice, never seeming to get any closer. And still it whispered to him, beckoning him into a warm embrace. Something cold bit at his skin, startling him, and the voice immediately soothed it away. "It's nothing," it assured him, "just trust me and I shall grant you eternal happiness." He was more than happy to ignore the stinging cold in favor of whatever warmth the voice was offering. It was pleasant, like his bundle of blankets he often slept in._

_"Where are we going?" He asked. The voice sighed, not in agitation but simply a louder than normal exhale._

_"Soon," it said, "you're getting closer. The outside world, I've shielded you from it. It cannot hurt you anymore." Something dug into his heel, making him falter, but a ghostly touch urged him on. "They wish to harm you. To pull you from me."_

_"Who does?" He didn't receive an answer and a sudden chill ran down his spine. His skin felt cold, seeping through whatever warmth was being offered. He hissed, trying to rub it away._

_"Just a few more seconds," the voice urged, "then you'll be warm again." Sudden pressure, urgent against his shoulders. He frowned, swatting at it as if it were an annoying mosquito. He felt the impact, stark and concerning against the back of his hand. The voice was still there, trying to lull him back into security._

_"-icky. Nicky!" He blinked, brow furrowing at William's voice. He sounded so concerned, and he wondered why he was here in his dreams._

_"Ignore it." The command was harsh, making him step back. The warmth seemed to be receding, and he tried instead to focus on the warm contact on his shoulders. He couldn't place it, and yet once more something bumped against him, unseen to him and yet startling all the same. An image flickered before his eyes, his neighbor's porch illuminated by outside lights. Someone was shaking him, and yet he didn't feel as if he could wake up. "No," the voice almost whined, "Stay with me. Forever."_

And suddenly the blackness vanished, startled brown eyes staring at his neighbor's face. William looked just as startled as he was, breathing out a heavy sigh. Nicky took in his surroundings, shocked to find himself standing on his neighbor's front step. The man frowned at him, bending a bit to look him fully in the eye. "You alright?"

"I think so," Nicky said, trying to laugh it off as nothing and failing. His blood felt frozen in his veins. Why was he here? What had called to him in the darkness of the night? He shivered, mind going to the shadow man. "I must've been sleepwalking is all." William looked unconvinced, raising a brow.

"Typically people's eyes aren't open when they sleepwalk. You looked like you were in a trance." Busted. Nicky shrugged, stepping back a bit. His heart was thudding in his chest. He wondered if the older man could hear it.

"I'll just head back to bed. Sorry to bother you."

"Nicky-" He tried to flee, stepping backward and out of William's gentle grip on him. Yet his foot met air, having misjudged the end of the front step. He yelped, arms flailing as he fell. His neighbor caught him easily, pulling him forward to avoid injury. He collided with the man, face flushed and breath stuttering. It was all so embarrassing, and Angela's words played through his mind. He sputtered, shoving back from the older man. "Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're about to be sick."

"I'm fine!" Nicky practically yelped, "Just uh-see you!" He knew he was fleeing, running back to his house across the street. He didn't stop until he'd slammed the door shut, leaning heavily against it. He rubbed at his eyes angrily, squinting at his phone on the table. 4:00. He groaned, throwing himself onto the couch. Sleep. He needed sleep. And yet, he found himself restless. Had the shadow man really gotten into his head so easily? He glanced at his foot, seeing a small cut from his excursion. "God damn it," he huffed, choosing to ignore it. Sleep seemed to be escaping him tonight, so he got to his feet. He'd clean. It always took his mind off things.

He was so engrossed in his work that it was nearly morning when he finally collapsed, eyes succumbing to darkness at last.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look awful." Nicky scowled, shooting Angela a dirty look from his position at the coffee machine in the break room. He rarely frequented it, but today caffeine seemed to be his best friend. Angela leaned against the wall next to him, a smirk on her face. "Your girlfriend slash boyfriend keep you up late last night?" Nicky huffed.

"No. If anything I kept him up." Angela froze, a dangerous grin on her face. Nicky went pale, only now realizing how that sounded.

"Nicky you sly dog you. I never would've taken you as dominant in bed." He sputtered, trying to focus on his coffee.

"It wasn't like that!" He yelped. Angela snickered, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"So? What's this mystery man like? Is he cute? Older? Younger?" Nicky groaned, snatching his coffee cup and taking a swig. He turned away, determined to ignore her. "You should bring him to the celebration party!"

"Well, maybe I will!" He snapped, hurrying away and leaving Angela stunned. He rounded a corner, blanching.  _'I don't have anyone **to**  bring. I'm screwed.'_

* * *

William looked up at the knock on his door. He muted the television, getting up just as the knock sounded again. He grumbled a bit, barely checking the clock before opening the door. It was night, late enough that no one should have been bothering him. Yet he opened the door, looking down at the boy before him with some shock. Nicky was leaning against the door, stumbling back a bit when it finally opened. His face was flushed, eyes a tad bit glassy as he looked up at the elder man.

"You're not sleepwalking again are you?" William asked a bit hesitantly. The episode from the other day had been a bit concerning, but Nicky shook his head.

"Nah, I haven' been ta sleep yet." His voice slurred, and Nicky held up a bottle in his hand. "Thought maybe you'd wanna join me." William took the bottle, narrowing his eyes. The vodka within was running dangerously low, although William doubted that Nicky had drunk the entire thing. He didn't seem  _ **that**_  gone.

"Come in," William said, steering the other man toward the couch in the living room. Nicky sighed as he flopped down, holding a hand out for the bottle. William handed it back grudgingly. "Be careful with that," he warned.

"'M fine," Nicky said, taking another swig. William winced. "It's been a day."

"Explain," he offered, taking the bottle offered and heading to the kitchen. He dumped it out, filling it with water before returning. Nicky nearly beamed when he handed it back, seemingly gone enough not to realize the switch.

"Ange kept bothering me," Nicky said solemnly, "told me to bring my boyfriend to out celebration part next week." William swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Why's that an issue?" He asked. And why hadn't Nicky gone to them rather than here? Nicky groaned, drinking a bit of the water before slumping down further on the couch.

"I don't have one," he all but whined, "an' Angela didn't even let me explain myself. Now she just thinks I'm fucking you until god knows when in the morning." The man choked on his breath a bit, staring wide-eyed at the other. Nicky looked irritated, completely oblivious to his own implications. William shook his head.

"You should get some rest," William offered. Nicky huffed, staring at him with glassy eyes.

"I'm not tired," he replied, frowning, "Am I keeping you up?"

"It's not that," the man assured him, gently prying the bottle away and setting it aside. "However, I highly doubt you want to deal with the hangover you're going to have tomorrow. Do you have work?" Nicky shook his head, begrudgingly standing at William's prodding.

"'M not that stupid," he replied dryly. William only nodded, half hauling the other up the stairs. Nicky tried to assist him, half tripping over his own feet up the stairs.

"Get some rest," William said, half dumping the male into bed and pulling over a trashcan. Nicky had no trouble curling into himself, nuzzling deep under the covers. William only chuckled, turning to leave when a small noise made him pause.

"It's your bed," Nicky protested, "you should sleep here." He sighed, glancing back. Nicky looked ready to get up, half sitting already. Despite the nagging feeling that this would be a bad idea, he nodded.

"I'll be back once I check something." Nicky nodded, but his gaze told the elder that he'd better hold to that or else the other was liable to come after him. William sighed, trudging down the stairs and wincing at the idea of a drunken Nicky trying to follow him. He hurried over to the basement door, slipping in to traverse further down. The shadow man hissed at his approach, white eyes staring from deep within. The creature was restless, writhing behind the barrier. The door that usually hid him was still open from Nicky's original trip here.

" _You can't trap me forever,_ " the being hissed, approaching, "I'll get the boy. And then I'll break free from this wretched prison." William frowned at him.

"Why is Nicky so important?" he asked. The shadow man chuckled.

" _The boy is weak. I felt how broken he was many years ago, and I shall bring him into my world once more. He shall become fuel for me, and allow me to bring about the destruction of everything. Even as we speak, his resistance begins to falter. You cannot stop the inevitable._ " William narrowed his gaze.

"You're never getting out of here," the man murmured, shutting the door. The shadow man screeched behind it; an attempt to startle him. And yet he found himself more unsettled by the being's words. Nicky always seemed so bright and full of energy. At least, anytime William had seen him. He made his way back to the bedroom, locking the door once more as he went. Nicky had fallen asleep, suddenly small against the matress. He approached and sits beside him, reaching out a hand to gingerly brush away the hair from his face. "He won't take you," William said softly, "I swear on it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Nicky found himself running through the dark, tears running down his face. Everything towered around him, tree branches reaching their clawed hands towards him as the pavement scraped his bare feet. His skin was chilled, dressed in a flimsy t-shirt and sleep pants. A house loomed above him, blurry and out of focus. He stumbled up the steps, reaching out to bang on the door when a voice stopped him._

_"Come to me. I'll take your pain away." His hand froze, eyes wide as he blinked and looked around. He saw no one. "You cannot see me. Not yet, but I assure you that I am here. And I will help soothe the hurt you feel now. Would you like that? To be free of pain?"_

_"What're you doing here kid?" Nicky jumped, looking up and stammering nervously. The man before him was scowling, and he whimpered before backing away. "Kid? Should I call your parents?" He yelped, falling off the steps and onto the pavement. His skin stung, burned raw from the cement._

_"Run!" The voice suddenly hissed, making him jump. He scrambled away from the man, making it only a few steps before he was seized._

_"Easy there kid," the man said, likely trying to be soothing to his panicked, flailing form, "you're safe. Let's take you home." He croaked out a cry for help, but the words were strangled. The man tugged him across the street, back towards his house. His breath was ragged, the tears coming harder._

_"I will come for you," the voice said, "and soon you shall see me. I will free you from pain."_

* * *

Nicky opened his eyes, blood like ice in his veins. His dream was foggy, just out of reach even as he tried to draw it back into focus. He frowned, shutting his eyes again and trying to settle back into sleep. It was still dark outside, and his exhausted mind wanted nothing more than sleep. Although, maybe dreamless sleep this time.

 _'Was it a dream?'_ He wondered,  _'it felt so...real.'_  He shook off his unease, clinging tighter to the pillow beneath his head. And yet, something wasn't quite right. It took him a few moments to realize that the pillow was shifting user so slightly, moving beneath his head. He snapped his eyes open, silencing a squeak as he tried to shift back. His neighbor laid next to him, peacefully unaware of what had transpired. Nicky stared, rolling over and sitting up. He should leave...

An arm slung around his waist, yanking him back before he could. He froze, listening intently to see if the other man was still asleep. His breathing was calm, William even snoring a bit. He relaxed a bit, wiggling as he tried to move away. William mumbled something under his breath, grip tightening. Nicky sighed, pouting a bit as he admitted defeat. The grip slackened and he tried to settle back down. What harm was it if he simply slept like this? After all, it wasn't his fault that William was practically trying to spoon him now was it. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back into sleep. Eventually it claimed him, though fitfully.

* * *

William woke to the sun in his face. He groaned, turning his head to block it out. His nose brushed soft fabric, and he opened his eyes curiously. He was met with the plaid pattern of Nicky's flannel, the man lying curled in the corner of the bed. His small form looked troubled, face scrunched up as though in pain. He reached out, about to wake him when Nicky's form flinched suddenly. He paused, watching as the man's eyes opened, glassy and unfocused.

"Nicky?" The man in question looked over at him and William sat up a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Bad dream was all." William frowned at that.

"Is he still manipulating you?" He asked. Nicky shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think it's just me this time," he said, "although, it felt so real this time. It was weird." Nicky sat up, stretching a bit and sighing. "Anyway, thanks for letting me stay over. I should get some errands done."

"I'm glad I could help Nicky," William said, getting out of bed and considering his own day. The house did need cleaning...

"Do you wanna come with me?" Nicky asked suddenly. The elder man stared at him, raising a brow. Nicky shrank back from the stare, rubbing his arm selfconciously. "Or not..."

"I'm just surprised," he commented, taking in Nicky's suddenly flighty behavior, "I suppose I can come if you'd like." The younger man nodded, flashing a grin.

"I gotta go change and stuff first, but meet me over at my place in like...half an hour?" William nodded and before he could say more Nicky was gone. A few moments later he heard his front door open and shut, signaling Nicky's exit. William chuckled, getting up and heading to the bathroom. A shower was due.

* * *

Nicky found himself sitting ont he hood of his car, fiddling with his phone while he waited. It was a nice day out, the sun not too overbearing and a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. He looked up as a shadow flitted over him, spotting his neighbor approaching. Some part of him screamed to panic as the man approached, but he only smiled and waved. They got in the car without much chatter, heading into town so Nicky could get himself food. Their little adventure, while awkward, was rather enjoyable once William settled in. Nicky found himself having fun, cracking jokes and laughing at the man's snarky quips. It was...nice. They drove home after grabbing lunch, Nicky pulling into the driveway and the pair dragging his groceries inside.

"Good luck with work tomorrow," William said, getting ready to head back to his own house, "don't let that friend of yours bully you too much."

"I won't," Nicky said with a grin, "today was fun. Thanks for keeping me company." Then he found himself leaning up on impulse. William turned, likely about to question their sudden close proximity when Nicky pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The man froze, green eyes widening. Nicky's brain caught up with him and he sputtered, backpeddling. "Um, yeah! Had fun. See ya!" He fled inside, hiding behind his door as his face flushed and he buried it into his hands.  _'What the hell was I thinking!'_  He mentally scolded, embarrassment setting his blood alight.  _'I'm so screwed...'_


	7. Chapter 7

"Nicky? You okay man?" The man groaned, head barely lifting off the table as he looked at Angela. The coffee maker whirred beside him, preparing him a much needed caffeine boost. "That bad huh."

"I fucked up," he said, head thumping back into the wood surface, "I really fucked up."

"Piss the Boss off huh?" She said, leaning against the table.

"I wish it were that simple," he said with a sigh, standing and taking his coffee in hand, "that I can handle. Nah. I did something stupid." Angela frowned, a look of concern on her face.

"Trouble with the boyfriend?" She asked. He sighed, sipping his coffee and letting the bitter taste rip through him.

"I don't have one Angela," he admitted, "the guy I was referring to is just my neighbor."

"I didn't take you as someone to have a fuck buddy Nicky." He groaned, shaking his head.

"I'm not screwing him," he said firmly, watching her nod, "I was just hanging out. But yesterday...I think I freaked him out a bit. We went out to do errands and...god I fucking kissed him without even thinking." He pouted, brooding a bit. "Any chance I even had of being even friends with him I wrecked with one stupid moment."

"Did he seem upset?" Nicky blinked, glancing up at Angela. When had he gotten on the floor?

"What?" Angela rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"How did he react to the kiss?" She asked, "like, did he seem mad?"

"I don't know," he said, "I hurried home." He yelped when Angela swatted his head, looking up with wide eyes.

"God you're an idiot," she said, "boys, I tell ya. Nicky, you can't say you ruined it if you haven't even seen what he thought. Maybe he didn't mind?" He barked out a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure he hated me until recently," Nicky retorted. Angela growled, making him jump.

"Nicky, so help me you better go talk to that guy after work or I'll thump you. Stop being stupid." Nicky shrank back from her glare, saved by his boss yelling his name. He squeezed by her, racing off even as his heart pounded.

It seemed he had a date with his neighbor.

* * *

William was seated in the living room watching tv when the knock sounded at his door. He stood, calling out that he was coming as he made his way over. Nicky stood on the other side, looking like a scolded child who'd been caught doing something wrong. He stuttered as the door opened, face red and shrinking into himself.

"I uh, I realized I never apologized for yesterday," he said, looking at the ground, "So I thought I should say I'm sorry if I upset you." William's brow furrowed, stepping back from the door.

"Let's take this inside shall we?" He suggested, waving him in. Nicky ducked his head, following him in like a kicked puppy. He turned off the tv, motioning to the couch as he sat in a chair. "Now then, what're you going on about?" Nicky squirmed, staring adamantly at the floor.

"Yesterday," he said softly, "I uh...I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm really sorry." He glanced up nervously. "Please don't be mad!" William cocked a brow, eying the guilty look on Nicky's face.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird?" He asked, watching Nicky's face burn red, "I was wondering why you were acting so weird this morning. I was worried that the shadow man had gotten his hooks into you again."

"So...you're not mad?" William chuckled, a sense of relief flooding over him. Nicky flushed darker, glaring at him. "What's so funny!"

"You had me worried kid," he said.

"Don't call me kid!" William stood, approaching the younger man and watching as Nicky jumped.

"You're right, you're not a kid," he said, leaning over him. Nicky sank back into the couch, curling partially into himself. "You also never let me give you my answer to that."

"T-there's no need," Nicky said, "I should probably just-" He was cut off as William shifted forward, pressing their lips together gently. The younger man jumped, eyes widening before his brain gave in. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around the man, face dusted with a cute blush as William pulled back.

"That's my answer Nicky," he murmured, "so for god's sake, dont scare me like that again alright?"

"O-Okay," he said, still seemingly breathless, "I wont." He leaned up, wrapping his arms around William's waist. The man hugged him back, smiling until he felt wetness against his chest.

"Are you crying?" he sked slowl, unsure how to react. Nicky nodded before pulling back.

"I'm fine," he said, "just...stressed i guess." He gave a nervous chuckle, wiping at his face. "You sure you wanna put up with someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" William asked, sitting beside him and lying a hand on his back.

"I'm a mess," he muttered, "and besides...didnt you have a wife at one point? I can't give you what she could."

"Nicky, I want to give this a try," he said firmly, "whatever  _this_ is. I don't care if you're a guy, or younger than I am. I care about you, as weird as that seems. So, if you give me a chance, then I'll be happy to give it a chance."

"Then lets do it!" Nicky said, bright eyed all of a sudden. William laughed at his childlike nature.

"Well then, let's discuss this work party of yours then shall we? I look forward to meeting this Angela girl."


	8. Chapter 8

"Nicky!" The boy in question flinched, looking up from his coffee as Angela ran towards him. She eyed him sharply, frowning. "Where's this guy of yours huh? You said he was coming."

"Technically I never said that," he told her, sipping his drink, "but chill. He's just in the bathroom." She didn't look convinced, pursing her lips before getting a drink of her own.

"You better be telling me the truth Nicky," she threatened, "else we're gonna have a talk." Thankfully, it was that moment that William returned, approaching them cautiously. He looked over Angela while she did the same, the duo studying one another with analyzing gazes.

"You must be Angela," William said with a nod, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same," Angela said, "You must be Nicky's guy."

"Name's William," he said, holding out a hand. Angela stared at it for a long moment before smirking and grabbing his hand.

"You're polite at least," she mused, "but hurt my baby boy and I'll ensure your life is hell." Nicky released a choked noise, staring at her in horror. William only chuckled at the threat.

"Of course," he said, "I would expect nothing less. Though I assure you I'll do nothing to hurt him."

"You better not," she threatened before stepping back, "I'm going to grab a snack. Want anything, Nicky?" He shook his head, watching as she bounced off.

"She's an interesting one," William said, leaning back against the counter.

"I'm so sorry about that," Nicky said, "I didn't expect her to say something like that."

"It's just her way of showing she cares about you," the elder man replied, "besides, it's nothing I can't handle. After all, I house a demon in my house." Nicky chuckled nervously at that, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Let's go shall we?" Nicky asked, "parties aren't really my thing. If not for Angela's insistence I wouldn't have come at all." William took his hand, startling the younger.

"Then shall we grab some lunch? I've still yet to take you on an actual date." Nicky blushed but nodded, trying to hide his red face as they left the building. They decided on a nearby local restaurant for lunch, chatting easily as William drove them. Nicky felt at ease, not entirely sure why he felt quite so comfortable around a man he used to fear barely a few weeks ago.

 _"Fear...what an interesting idea. Perhaps that is my answer."_ Nicky froze mid-sentence, blinking and glancing over at William.

"Did you say something?" he asked. The man shook his head.

"Are you alright?" William asked.

"Yeah," the younger said, "must've been hearing things or something." He continued his story, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

William spent that night considering what had happened earlier that day. Nicky had seemed out of it during lunch, gaze blurry and unfocused while they talked. He'd often found the younger man blanking out during his statements, words slurred and tired. It was unsettling, to say the least. Visiting the Shadow Man didn't yield any better results, the creature simply acting the way it typically did. Instead, he decided to turn in, trying to set aside his uneasy feelings.

He woke later in the night to the eerily familiar sound of a window opening and footsteps. He sat up, ice settling deep in his gut as he hurried to his feet. He'd barely reached the ground floor when his gaze rested on the intruder, breath caught in his throat. Nicky stood like a walking corpse, eyes cloudy and features slack. The younger man turned to look at him, a twisted smile gracing his features.

"Nicky," he said slowly, carefully looking him over. There didn't seem to be a scratch on him, though the haunted look of his eyes made him look more like a frightened animal. "You're sleepwalking again."

"Sleep...walking?" Nicky echoed, cocking his head as his features softened, "Am I?" He nodded, taking a tentative step forward.

"You came over to my place again," William said soothingly, "We should get you home to sleep." Nicky didn't budge, allowing him to approach. Once the man was only a few inches away a switch flipped and William found himself slammed against the wall. Nicky was before him, twisted grin back in place and eyes milky white. William grunted at the sharp sting of the other's nails in his arms, shivering at the hissing laugh that escaped.

" _Didn't I tell you he belonged to me?_ " Nicky said, voice rough and echoing, " _He's a broken vessel, trapped within me._ " The image of the other wavered, the black smoky face of the Shadow Man flickering over Nicky's own features. " _You've lost, and now you'll pay the price._ "

"Enough of your lies," he scowled, shoving the other off, "You think I don't remember your mind games? You lie and you deceive. Nicky is at home, asleep, and you're trapped in your cage."

" _Am I truly?_ " The Shadow Man asked, Nicky's form approaching him once more, " _Are you so sure that this is not the true body of your little lover?_ " He grabbed William's wrist, twisting painfully. " _You've grown soft. Before, when I took the form of your dead wife, you'd still fight back. Now? You can't even take a single swing._ " He growled, pulling away.

"Enough!" he boomed, slamming his fist into the creature's jaw. His vision suddenly shifted, making him blink to catch up. Nicky sat on the floor, one hand clutching at his jaw. William stepped back, anger towards himself burning in his gut.  _'I let him goad me.'_  Nicky stood up, cheek an angry red as he approached the elder man. His gaze was soft and understanding.

"He finally got to you...didn't he."


	9. Chapter 9

"Nicky, why are you here?" the question hung between them, loaded like a gun.

"I was worried," he said, "I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off." His eyes saddened, the worried man looking more like a wounded animal. "Is he...Are you okay?" William took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I should check his bindings," he said, "make sure he's under control." He turned away but Nicky grabbed his arm.

"That's not what I asked," Nicky said, "He got to you. I know he did. And now I need to know that you're okay." The man sighed, reaching a hand to Nicky's face. He gently brushed his fingers against his cheek.

"I'm sorry for my weakness," he said, "but he can't take me. I won't let him." Nicky gave a sigh, stepping closer and resting his head against his chest.

"That's a relief," he breathed out, "I...I don't want to lose you William. Weird as that sounds."

"It's not weird," he said, "I understand completely."

" _How touching. Two broken men finding solace in one another. It makes me sick._ " Nicky stepped back from the other man, cheeks puffed out angrily. He stomped over to the basement door, still slightly open, and pointed at it accusingly.

"You'd best shut your mouth," he hissed, "I'm not afraid of you demon. I'll make sure you get sent back to whatever pit you crawled out of." There was a raspy laugh from the darkness.

 _"How interesting. As one falters, the other grows stronger. I'll have to keep that in mind else-"_ Nicky cut him off by shutting the door, huffing angrily.

"Is there a way to get rid of him?" Nicky asked, glancing to the older man. William snorted.

"You might need a priest for that," he mused. Nicky only frowned.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Whatever the Shadow Man is, I'm not sure how to get rid of him. As it is, I've had a hard enough time keeping him locked up." Nicky crossed his arms, looking at the floor with an odd expression. "Don't even think about it Nicky. This is my problem."

"Right, sorry," Nicky said with a sudden grin, "I should go. I still have work in the morning. Take care of yourself okay?"

"Of course. I won't allow myself to be weak again." Nicky nodded, flashing him one last grin and giving him a big hug before hurrying off. William raised a brow. "I'm never going to understand that boy am I?"

* * *

"What in the hell are you looking at Nicky?" The man in question jumped, face flushed red as he looked accusingly at Angela over his shoulder.

"Stop sticking your nose in my business," he huffed, pressing his phone to his chest protectively. Angela snorted, leaning back against the counter.

"You don't strike me as the supernatural geek if I'm honest," she said. Nicky only shrugged. If only she knew.

"What do you want anyway," he said, trying to brush off his embarrassment. Angela immediately perked up, smiling widely.

"A bunch of us are going out to Quantum Leap tonight," she said and already Nicky felt dread settle in his gut, "I was thinking-"

"You know I hate that place Ange," He said, "I'd really rather not."

"Bring your guy," Angela said, batting her eyes pleadingly, "everyone's dying to meet him." Nicky groaned.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope!" She flashed a grin, squeezing him. "Enjoy the ghost research. I'll see you at nine." He sighed as she bounced off, shaking his head.

"As if he'd agree," Nicky mumbled, shooting a text to William. He considered faking it, but somehow Angela would know. She always knew. He'd nearly forgotten about it, back into his research on shadow beings when his phone buzzed.

[Quantum Leap? I don't think I've heard of it] - William

Nicky bit his lip. He could already feel the nerves in his stomach gnawing at him.

[It's a bar downtown. Maybe more a club? You don't have to come, Angela just wanted to invite you] - Nicky

[I never took you as a club person] - William

[I'm not. Angela is.] - Nicky

[Alright. I'll come] - William

Nicky stared at his phone, slackjawed. The coffee machine behind him beeped, signaling his drink but he barely heard it. Was he really going to do this? He didn't get long to think before William texted him again.

[I'll see you tonight Nicky. I look forward to it] - William

He swallowed thickly, sending back an affirmative before grabbing his coffee and returning to his research. Work had been slow, giving him plenty of time to look into the little pest residing in his neighbor's basement. Most of the things he found referred to demons on shows or in novels, or weird superstitions from random people. He was just about to give up when something caught his eye. He frowned, tapping the article and sipping his coffee as he waited for it to load. What met his eyes nearly caused him to drop the cup.

' _Shadow Demons...it looks just like it.'_ The drawings were exactly like the Shadow Man, white eyes glowing from within a twisted inky frame. He shuddered, scrolling down as his heart pounded.

_Shadow Demons are entities who latch onto a specific place or person that has experienced tragedy. They feed off of negative emotions (hatred, anger, depression, feelings of unworth, etc.) and slowly manipulate their prey to relive bad experiences. Care should be taken around these entities as they are nearly impossible to destroy, but they can be weakened and sealed. Starving them of their food source will weaken their abilities while also making them desperate. Once starved, they can be sealed away with most sealing rituals._

The article went on, describing various accounts and power sets the demon seemed to have. The more he read, the more his eyes widened. This was their chance.

Their chance to be free.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you want to do this Nicky? You look ill." The young man nodded, trying not to look at William.

"Angela would never let me hear the end of it," he said with a sigh. William set a hand on his back, comforting warmth seeping through the fabric of his shirt. "Clubs are so not my scene."

"We don't have to stay for long if you're uncomfortable," he said.

"I'll be fine. Let's just go." He led the way into Quantum Leap, head already swimming from the bright lights and pulsing music. He found Angela easily enough, at a back booth with four others. Angela perked up when she saw him, grinning.

"Nicky!" she cheered, already with a drink in hand, "You brought him!" Nicky flushed bright red at that, a sudden realization hitting him. These were his coworkers and, other than Angela, none of them knew he was dating a man. Not only that but a much  _ **older**  _man. He swallowed nervously, approaching the booth as Angela slid over. He sat beside her, William sitting beside him.

"Well hey, introduce us," Molly was saying, chin perched on her hands and a wicked smile. She was much like Angela, brilliant and devious but much more direct than the other. It made him nervous.

"This is William," he managed to say, unable to do more than stare at the table, "my uh..." He swallowed, unable to fully choke out the words.

"Never took you for an older guy kinda person," Reicher said with a laugh, "well, never took you for a man kinda guy either." He flushed brighter, so much heat radiating from his skin that he was shocked he didn't combust.

"These are colleagues of Nicky and me," Angela told William, "meet Molly, Reicher, Aiden, and Max."

"It's nice to meet you all," William said easily, nodding his head, "It's nice to meet some of Nicky's friends."

"I like this dude," Reicher said, lifting his glass and taking a swig.

"Just no hurting our baby boy. Well, unless he asks for it," Molly said with a wink.

"Just stop," Nicky begged, burying his face in his hands. William chuckled beside him, an arm around his shoulder. Reicher was laughing, Aiden smiling behind his drink. Nicky groaned, trying to get ahold of himself when the bartender came over. Nicky was quick to order, needing the burn of alcohol if he was going to survive this night. Angela giggled at his choice, standing before he even got a chance to drink.

"We should dance Nicky," she said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," he protested. William stood, stepping aside and leaving him to Angela's clutched as she dragged him from the table. Reicher hopped to his feet and ran after them, whooping excitedly. William sat back down, taking a drink of his own.

"Not a dancer?" Molly asked, hopping to her feet with Aiden begrudgingly behind her. He shook his head. "Neither is Max. Hate to bounce but this beat is calling my name." The duo left, leaving Max and William alone at the table. The elder man looked the younger over. He had short cropped black hair, a single piercing through his eyebrow above his dark eyes. He was dressed simply enough, tattoos poking out on a few areas of his skin.

"It won't last," Max said suddenly, his voice deeper than William would have expected. William set his drink down, quirking a brow. "You and Nicky," Max said again, "it won't last."

"I don't think that's for you to determine," he replied calmly. Max snorted, lifting his own drink.

"You really think some old man can keep up with someone like him?" the man asked, drawing out the words as if he were bored, "He deserved better than some guy forcing himself on him."

"And yet he was the one to initiate this," William explained. Max rolled his eyes, downing his drink.

"That's cause he's naive," the other said, "soon enough he'll realize his mistake and get with someone more suited for him."

"And who would that be. You?" Max shrugged, looked up and shooting an easy smile as Nicky came over, having escaped Angela's grip.

"William, are you willing to-" Nicky never got to finish his statement as Max slipped an arm around his waist and tugging. He yelped, half falling into Max's lap. "You drunk already dude?" Nicky asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Nah," Max said, "you're just fun to tease." Nicky laughed, swatting at him.

"Well enough of that," he said, "you're hot so don't stick to me." He wiggled free, plopping down beside William and grabbing at his drink.

"You were saying?" The elder asked. Nicky downed half his drink before he perked up again.

"Oh right. Angela probably won't let me stay gone for long so I wanted to see if you'd come dance with me." Nicky looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading.

"Of course," he replied, taking Nicky's hand as the younger stood, "I'm sure we can leave our drinks with you, Max?" The other man caught his gaze with a sharp glare of his own.

"Course," he said smoothly, "I ain't going anywhere." They locked glares for a few moments before Nicky pulled him off. Max only shot a sly smile as they left.

"Something happen?" Nicky asked as they got to the dancefloor. It was much too crowded for either of their tastes, but it would have to do.

"Not that I know of," William lied, "Is he always like that?"

"Sorta," Nicky admitted, "He's just a touchy kind of guy I guess."

 _'He doesn't realize he's flirting with him,'_  William thought with an inward sigh. He let it go, determined to spend the time with his younger boyfriend without starting a fight. He was an adult for god's sake after all.

"Hopefully he's feeling alright," Nicky said, "but no worries, I'm sure he's fine." William made a noise of agreement, determining to forget about Max and focus on dancing, albeit not very well, with his boyfriend.


End file.
